It is often desirable to extract a signal from a high noise environment. For example, a radio beacon on a downed aircraft may provide a faint radio signal that is overshadowed by background radio noise. Similarly, a signal from a communication device such as a cellular phone might be masked by noise at the edge of a specified coverage area. Such signals are particularly difficult to detect or analyze, as most attempts to amplify the weak signal will also amplify the accompanying noise. If one or more characteristics of the signal can be determined through the noise, however, it may be possible to retrieve the signal from a buffer or determine the location of the source. To this end, deinterleaving systems sort incoming signal pulses according to one or more characteristics. Once a sufficient number of pulses have been accumulated for each signal, characteristics of the signal source, such as a base pulse frequency, an offset value, and a location, can be determined.